


Bad Hair Day

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Percy’s scalp itched all day





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Bad Hair Day.

Percy’s scalp itched all day, but he was on the job and Mr. Crouch expected discipline! 

It wasn’t until lunch that he had a chance to look in a mirror.

It must have been a spell! Percy could not have encountered Hair-Raising Potion; the only product he used was Bundimun Pomade!

He received a new box this morning, in fact. He hadn’t known the company did owl-delivery, but as a valuable customer he expected good service. Fred and George merely giggled at the thought, like the uncultured swines they are!

No wonder Mr. Crouch pretended he didn’t know Percy’s name!


End file.
